1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to processes and systems for recovering a liquid natural gas (“LNG”) from a hydrocarbon-containing gas. More particularly, the present invention is generally related to processes and systems that maximize the chilling efficiencies of an LNG facility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerant systems are utilized in LNG production facilities to provide the cooling necessary to liquefy natural gas. The specific configuration or type of refrigerant system can largely influence the efficiency and operability of the plant. However, regardless of the configuration or the type of refrigerant system utilized, many operational and configuration inefficiencies may exist within the LNG production facilities that inhibit the optimal performance of the refrigerant systems. Therefore, there is a need for LNG production facilities that better optimize their refrigerant systems.